gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Teri
Teri is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a hypochondriac, and can usually be found in the nurse's office. Despite her being a bit self-absorbed, she is a very nice girl. Appearance Teri is a slightly crumpled paper cutout of a bear. Her design resembles that of a school kid doodling on a piece of folder paper, and then cutting it out – some parts of her coloring are messier. She is usually seen wearing a blazer, which is commonly used for school uniforms or formal occasions and she has three blush lines permanently drawn on her cheeks. In Season 2, she acquires eyebrows, though the rest of her design remains unchanged. In "The Origins: Part Two," she is shown to be smaller and her facial features are crudely drawn, resembling a child's drawing. In her early design, she appears to be male wearing only underwear and visible nipples. Personality Teri is a hypochondriac, and her hypochondriac tendencies seep into many facets of her personality. Teri is a hypochondriac to the point she is fairly delusional, believing that she has contracted a number of ailments based on one or two flimsy and exaggerated pieces of evidence. This is especially apparent in "The Virus" and "The Allergy;" in both episodes, she believes that she has fallen ill to a multitude of diseases, causing her to make a fool of herself, much to the irritation of others. This habit of hers lands her in the nurse's office nearly everyday. Hypochondria and germaphobia go hand-in-hand with each other, and Teri is no exception. In much of her free time, Teri can be caught with a spray bottle in hand, disinfecting everything and everyone in her path. Even those who she views as friends, such as Gumball and Darwin, are not safe from her wrath of cleanliness, as evidenced by "The Virus," in which she and Gumball have an argument about Gumball's refusal to wash his paw after Penny high-fived it. Her hypochondria does pay off, however. Because she is so fearful of the microscopic world, she has dedicated much of her study time to learning how to fend off the vile creatures. This makes Teri one of the more intelligent members of her class. When she puts aside her fears, Teri is one of the nicer characters on the show, willing to befriend everyone that gives her a chance. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Her name is a pun on the fact that paper tears easily. *In her concept art, Teri was wider, and un-crumpled. She also lacked a collar and buttons on her dress. *In the early reel, Teri was male, as he was blown into the girls' bathroom, eliciting quite a commotion. Gumball also refers to Teri as "Paper Boy." *A writer of the show suggests that Teri is skilled at paper craft and origami. This is supported by her reading a book on origami on three occasions: in "The Quest," "The Mystery," and "The Vision." *Because Teri is made out of paper, she is very fragile and physically weak. An example was when she "slapped" Gumball in "The Party." *She may like Leslie, since she was with him in "The Party." She may also like Clayton, since she blushed at him in "The Skull." *She can use a pencil to draw anything on her face or body, such as a teardrop or a face mask in "The Virus," or clothes in "The Night." **In the latter episode, she is also shown to draw a sleep mask before going to bed. *She likes to scribble fake tattoos on her arm, according to James Lamont's Formspring. *In "The Phone," it is shown that Teri plays the xylophone (the marimba, specifically). *In "The Flower," Teri was unaffected by the rain, despite being made of paper. **She is also in Coach Russo's swimming class. *In "The Words," it is revealed that if Teri stands in the sunlight, you can see "inside of her." *In "The Virus," it is revealed that Teri's mother is a doctor, which may explain why she is such a germaphobe. *In "The Mystery," if the viewer looks closely in the yearbook, Teri is in her early reel design. *It is revealed in "The Origins: Part Two" that when she was younger, her face was crudely drawn, most likely referencing a children's drawing. *Her parents made their first appearance in "The Potato," although they were seen as origami because of Gumball and Darwin. *She appears to have almost complete control of her body, folding her head all the way backwards to protect herself from being decapitated by a buzzsaw blade in "The Virus" and crumpling herself up and tossing herself in a trashcan to hide from Gumball and Darwin in "The Night." *She seems to be a fan of J-pop as seen in "The Singing." Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad Category:TAWOG Characters